Inferiority Complex
by the-nice-slytherin
Summary: This fanfic centers around the lives of the second generation Harry Potter characters and their times at Hogwarts as average magic teens. (mainly about Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy)


**Editor's Note: Hello Earthlings! I am Anna and I edit and publish Lucci's work on my . This story will be based around Rose, Scopius, Albus, Hugo, Lysander, Alice, Cho, Viktor, McGonagall, and The Fat Lady. Also some made up characters will be featured such as Priscilla and Victor. Please give us any and all feedback seeing as we are new to fanfiction so we could always use help. Updates every Friday! So without further ado I give you chapter one of Inferiority Complex. **

_**Rose **_

Rose walked down the Hogwarts hallway with her head held high. She had aced her O.W.L exams and she knew her mother would be very proud. As she walked, she passed him. Her smile dropped. He stopped.

"Rose…Weasley." he said in his harsh yet somehow soft voice.

"Scorpius." She said brightly hoping not to start an argument with the boy.

"My grandfather told me about you. Always walking so smug because you won the war."

"Scorpius I don't know what Lucius has been telling you, but everyone else is over that. Please don't start an argument." She replied calmly.

"It's-" he hesitated. "You Weasleys that haven't gotten over it! Your whole family always going on about it like it gives them value or something!"

Rose froze. Her parents might be strong and bold, but she didn't have that strength. She allowed a tear to slowly roll down her cheek.

One of Scorpius' cronies piped up. "You gonna cry Weasley? Such a weakly like your mudblood mother."

They all laughed but Scorpius. The boy continued, "Where you off to? Gonna go tell your faggot cousin about your weak O. score?

Rose turned red and started crying harder. "My cousin is not a _faggot_!" she said her voice breaking, "He can love who he wants homophobe."

With that the boy, who I might mention is the son of Blaise Zabini, shot forward and grabbed her by the collar. "You talking back to me, bitch? I ought to snap your pathetic little wand for that."

"MR. ZABINI!" He froze.

With a deafening _click, clack, click, clack _Headmistress McGonagall walked briskly towards the fifth years. Zabini shuddered as she came closer.

"Mr. Zabini, might I ask you release Ms. Weasley? _Gently_, as though you are holding a newborn, or maybe a sack of Galleons, which ever means more to you."

Victor Zabini slowly and carefully let go of Rose.

"Very good. Now, if I heard the past five minutes correctly, you, Mr. Zabini, and Mr. Malfoy have detention tonight. You, in particular, Mr. Zabini, will have detention the following three nights for insulting homosexuals and blatant misogyny. I will not hear any more, and your parents will receiving an owl."

Zabini nodded, "Yes, Headmistress." And the group left.

Scorpius looked back at Rose, an apologetic look on his face. She glared back through tears.

"Now, now, Ms. Weasley, I think you handled it quite well until things got physical. I suggest you think nothing of their lies." Said McGonagall.

"Thank you, ma'am. I'm quite alright, really." Rose replied.

McGonagall smiled. "Very well." She walked away, her emerald robes swooshing behind her.

Rose smiled and continued to Gryffindor tower to tell Hugo about her O. scores.

**Scorpius **

As soon as they got to the dungeons, Scorpius shoved Victor into the wall. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" he hesitated, "WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL MY FATHER?"

Victor shoved him off. "The bitch thought she could talk to me like that." He replied.

Scorpius' clenched and unclenched his fists. "Zabini, quit callings girls that."

"Why? I only ever call Rose a bitch. Because she is a bitch."

Scorpius was livid. "I'm off to the dormitory," he said quickly. "ALONE," he continued when they began to follow.

He descended further until he reached a dark, candle-lit room at the bottom of the staircase. He walked quickly through the rows of beds until he reached his bed, the one at the very end, close to the windows. He flopped down on his bed with little grace and closed his eyes, listening to the water of the Black lake lap against the stonewalls.

"I hate arguing," he said aloud, not caring if he was alone or not.

He thought about what had happened today. He had made someone cry. That wasn't supposed to bother a Slytherin, right?

He hated it. He hated being pressured into starting conflict with the Gryffindors. That was an old rivalry. Why did it have to live on?

Maybe it was her. When she cried, he wanted to murder whoever it was who caused her tears.

But today, he was the one who made her cry. No, he decided, it was not her. He was simply a closet pacifist.

Today had been stressful. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

As his luck would have it, he had exactly the kind of dream you wouldn't want to have as the entire class of Slytherin 5th year boys charged down to the dormitory to sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, he heard Victor and his other friends, Jonathan and Carter, talking about him as he pretended to still be asleep.

"Well it's obvious Scor has a crush." Said Zabini

"Who do you think it is, Victor?" Carter asked.

"I think it's that Weasley girl, the bitch." He responded

"The daughter of that mudblood? Disgusting!" said John.

"Should we ask him?' asked Zabini.

"No! He'll just get angry. Let's coax him into telling us." Replied John.

Scorpius got up and said hello to his friends as though nothing had happened. They eagerly replied.

"So Scor, any dreams last night?' said Carter in his Irish accent.

"None that would interest you." He replied.

"Oh come on, who was the girl?"

"Look, I didn't know her," he said truthfully. "We all have bad luck sometimes."

"Alright, we believe ya. Let's go eat!" Carter said eagerly.


End file.
